Pakoe 1
by Star the Hedgehog4453
Summary: ...You were forced to repopulate because you didn't understand how to use your magic. But I do, I have the magic and skill to help you guys because of one book series by K.J. Foxx." I said to the family. Pakoe goes on an adventure he'll never forget!


**Epilouge**

I looked up at the horizon in thought. Listening hard to the breeze blowing around the prairie, I dozed off. Nobody could find me out here. Not Tails, Mom, Dad, or even Amy, who was chasing Sonic around at the moment. Sonic could only find me, because he came here every evening to watch the sun set below the mountains.

My notepad was beside me, with all of my secrets and dreams. I know, it sounds corny, like I'm a girl or something, but I kinda believe in dreams fortelling your future. And lately, my dreams have been about perilous journeys with a trio of animals behind me. I could never see the faces of the 'friends' behind me, because they were always shrouded in a shadow.

"Pakoe!" Sonic skidded to a stop next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." I said with a sigh. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

The blue hedgehog sat down. "Of course Pakoe, anything."

"Can I be in your team with Tails?"

"Err, I don't know about that. Your not old enough to, well, be in it."

"WHY?" I moaned. "Cream is in it!"

"Well, for one thing, there are bombs that Eggman set off, and he could hurt you. Plus, you're only eleven. And Cream proved herself worthy."

"But Tails is in it, and he's only thirteen." I picked up my journal. My tails behind me swerved in the wind, and my unique pattern of belly fur hurt from the rock I lied down on. I walked away from Sonic in sorrow.

But as I was about to leave the secret enclosure, Sonic rushed to my side.

"Pakoe, if you can prove your strong enough to become part of the Freedom Fighters, you can join." He placed his arm on my shoulder like I was an arm rest.

"'K," was all I said as I walked out of the prairie.

"Pakoe! Finally your home!" My mom, Ellie Prower, said as I walked into the living room. "Where have you been?"

"I was talking with Sonic," I said. I didn't mention the place, because Amy was over to help cook dinner.

"Really, where is he now, Pakoe?" Amy rushed over. As normal, she was wearing her red dress, headband, and red and white boots, but now she also wore a blue apron that said 'I 3 Sonic'. "Please tell me."

"I don't know where he is now," I lied. "He sped away as soon as we were finished talking."

Tails walked into the living room. "Hey, squirt. I was just working on the X-Tornado."

"Hey, Tails." I replied.

"Miles, why are you always messing with contraptions and what-not?" My mother asked.

"Mom, it's for the Freedom Fighters." He said back with a grin. "You want to be free one day right?"

"Well, yes. But you need to spend more time with Pakoe."

I jumped at the thought of that. Tails in my room, either teaching me how to ride the X-Tornado, or playing Max Speed:Dream Realm, my favorite game, with me.

"What-evers," Tails said back. "Hey Twin, you want to learn how to ride the X-Tornado?"

"Huh?" I inqueried. It was as though he could read my thoughts "Yeah, sure!" I jumped over to him, ecstatic. "Oh, yeah, and don't call me Twin!"

Tails led me to his room. I looked around at the blue walls. I could see the faint outline of Sonic from when Tails followed him around. And I stared at the bunk bed, and wondered why we even got seperate rooms.

"Okay, you have to promise you won't tell Sonic about this. Or else you can't ride the X-Tornado."

I nodded my head furiously. Tails turned around and pressed his hand to the wall. A little number pad came out of the wall, and Tails punched in the numbers, 4453. Another pad zoomed outward, and it showed a picture.

Tails shoved his hand into the pocket of his hoodie and took out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is my Freedom Badge." He swiped it into the slot. "You'll have one too once you join."

"You believe that I'll join one day?"

"Of course! Either that or you'll end up in your own team."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. The picture dissapeared back into the wall and a small door opened up. "Um, is that big enough for us to go through?"

"Yeah! Just watch." He opened up the door that was small enough for a bug to go through and it expanded. Tails ducked under the short doorway and motioned with his hand for Pakoe to follow. "Come on, before it closes again!"

I ducked the doorway as Tails did and crawled behind him. He stopped suddenly and another picture slid out of the wall.

"Why are there so many passes?" I asked as Tails did the same thing with his card as before.

"Just in case Egghead breaks into one of our houses."

I snickered as he said 'Egghead'. Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik was a BIG Egghead. Tails crawled through another short door and I followed. My orange fur was ruffled when I came into a big room like a garage. I flattened it down as Tails pressed a few buttons on a podium. Out of the floor arised the X-Tornado, in it's Battle-Mode. Tails turned around and watched me fix my fur for a little bit. "You ready?" he asked.

I nodded as he flew into the driver's seat.

"Then come on!" He yelled to me. I flew over to the X-Tornado, and hovered over the back seat to examine the interior. Two red seats were behind one another, and many buttons and levers were in the front and back. "Go on, sit down, Twin."

"Don't call me Twin!" I exclaimed as I buckled myself in.

"Well okay, this is how you ride the X-Tornado." Tails explained.


End file.
